


Cross-dresser

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, lenceria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Aunque  literalmente  significa  cruce  de  cómodas.  Se  refiere  a  las  personas  que les  gusta  usar  ropa  comúnmente  asociada  con  el  otro  género;  o  sea  de  la  cómoda  equivocada,   en  español  se  conoce  como  travesti.Kouki tiene un oscuro y rosado secreto. Uno del que cierto emperador tomara ventaja... después de todo alguien como Akashi  Seijuuro usara a su conveniencia lo que sea asegurar su victoria.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 10





	Cross-dresser

A Furihata le gustan las cosas bonitas.

Los holanes, los encajes y los brillos; aunque no el rosa.

Le gusta el azul cielo en la ropa y las zapatillas de tacón de suela roja. Aunque solo haya podido costearse una imitación, que no es millonario.

Pero mientras transita por la calle en compañía de sus amigos del equipo, sabe que no será bien visto que se emocione en el escaparate de la tienda donde están y vaya corriendo a la caja a pagar el bonito conjunto de media y ligeros color rojo escarlata que le encantó.

Cuando Kouki estaba en primer año de secundaria se dejó crecer un poco el cabello. Más que nada por flojera que por falta de recursos que lo dejo así.

Le quedaba más o menos al cuello cuando sucedió.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂Cross-dresser▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

—¡NO! ¿Mamá acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo crees?—

—Anda cariño, por favor—

Bueno, si su madre le pedía ese favor con esos ojos chocolate tan parecidos a los suyos ¿Cómo negarse? Y para que mentir, también quería pero había que hacerse el difícil.

Pues para que no se note el gusto ¿No?

El caso es que, su mamá quería hacerle peinados a su cabello. Si, así de esos de chica a la moda. 

—Pero mamá ¿Cómo crees?—

—Anda Kou, es que tú tienes el cabello largo, además tú hermano es demasiado alto y sé que no me dejara—

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo si—

—Por qué se... Que te gustara—

Así que para cuándo acordó, Kouki era toda una chica "nice" como a cada rato repetía si mamá.

Malditos tutoriales de YouTube. Y fuera de todo eso. Al mirarse en el espejo, bueno; sonrió. Hasta que...

—Te ves lindo cariño y ya sabes... Te querré siempre—

—¿Eh?— le respondió algo extrañado.

—Ya sabes, si quieres ser una chica, bueno no estoy en contra, siempre quise tener una niña y es decir, tu padre quizá grite un poco, pero ya tu hermano le dará muchos nietos—

Y su madre siguió hablando y hablando hasta que se perdió en la idea de ir en una noche de juerga de compartir de ropa rosa y demás.

—¡No! Es decir ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?—

Y vaya que era una revelación, es decir, le gustaban algunos que veía sí; pero no quería convertirse en mujer.

—¿No quieres una terapia hormonal?— pero en qué diablos andaba su madre metida que sabía de esas cosas, era por él, por lo que pensaba que quería. Esperen... acaso... ¿Había encontrado su colección secreta?

—Claro que no mamá, solo me gustan las cosas bonitas, las faldas y holanes. No quiero ser mujer, me gusta mí... Mi... Ya sabes, eso ahí donde esta—

La señora Furihata se carcajeo tanto que casi se cae de la silla.

—Hay hijo es que hasta tu abuela te noto lo pasivo, si bien que te gustaría que un chico apuesto y guapo te rompiera la cadera con una buena co...—

—¡Por dios! ¡Mamá!— le grito completamente abochornado, azorado, quería morir ahí de vergüenza. 

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂Cross-dresser▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Sus intensos ojos rojos le escaneaban cada centímetro del cuerpo, Kouki se sentía avergonzado, sí; pero a su vez la excitación llenaba sus venas como nunca antes le habían recorrido el cuerpo.

Estaba en medio de una hermosa cama de a saber que hotel de cinco estrellas, nada menos podía ser. Vestía un hermoso; no podía negarlo, conjunto de lencería blanca. El encaje semi transparente cubría su pecho y bordeaba su cintura en intrincados holanes bordados en pedrería brillante, maldito fuera; era un sueño hecho tela.

Paso la saliva que se reunía en su boca cuando levanto la mirada y le vio. Aquel que se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. 

—Sobre tus rodillas— le dijo —Da lentamente la vuelta y déjame verte bien—

Kouki de verdad que quería replicar, más la adrenalina del momento y el nerviosismo no se lo permitió. Hizo como le había pedido, alzándose de su posición.

—No te cubras— remato

La mano que se dirigía a su entrepierna se detuvo y apretó uno de los bonitos holanes, abrió un poco las piernas para darse equilibrio y poco a poco; aun torpemente, giro sobre sí mismo.

—Detente...— escucho cuando le dio la espalda, haciéndole temblar ante la ronquera de la voz —Baja el pecho a la cama lentamente...—

Kouki mordió sus labios, sabía que le había visto; el obvio signo de que todo lo que pasaba le estaba gustando. Lentamente hizo lo pedido, dejando al descubierto su apenas cubierto trasero. Tenía puesto una hermosa pieza que resaltaba sus nalgas, alrededor de su cintura el material de licra se le pegaba como una segunda piel, y unos holanes a mitad de la nalga que se plisaban formando ondas, dejándole expuesta casi toda la piel. Y por supuesto, aunque desde esa posición no era completamente apreciable, su intimidad más dura que una roca.

No sabía que ser visto de esa manera y mucho menos que por su verdugo le haría sentir tan bien, tan lascivo, tan deseable.

Su respiración era completamente irregular, tanto que ni siquiera escucho cuando este se levantó de su privilegiado asiento y se acercó a él.

—No te muevas— le dijo al oído —Ni siquiera mi imaginación le hizo justicia a esta hermosa vista alguna vez— 

Kouki tembló cuando las manos de su acompañante se deslizo por su piel, la tibieza de las palmas contra la fresca piel de sus nalgas, viajando desde ellas después de dedicarle unos placenteros masajes hasta alcanzar sus duros pezones y apretarlos un poco, pero lo suficiente para arrancarle un vergonzoso gemido.

—Está en tu decisión si quieres llegar a más Kouki— le dijo al oído, recargando levemente su cuerpo contra el suyo enfundado en ese pecado llamado babydoll —Porque yo estoy más que dispuesto a perderme en el placer contigo—

Kouki jadeo al sentir la dura erección presionarse contra sus nalgas, volteo con dificultad a verle con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de la excitación que le embargaba.

—Me estarías ofendiendo si no...— le dijo a penas en un susurro, un brillo diabólico destelló en la mirada a la que no le quito atención alguna, dándole a entender que sería una muy larga noche —Pero creo que tienes mucha ropa puesta aun— 

—Entonces es hora de arreglar eso ¿No crees?—

Kouki se relamió los labios, sabiendo que lo pensaba estaba condenado seguro por cada dios existente. Más no se arrepentiría de nadar en el más profundo foso del infierno. Después de todo, la mirada heterocromatica sobre él le decía claramente que para nada iba a lamentar perderse por él, pero ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa situación?

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂Cross-dresser▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Recostado sobre uno de sus costados, rememoraba el momento por el cual se hallaba bien prensado por la cintura por Akashi Seijuuro, cerró los ojos apegando su cuerpo lo más posible al pelirrojo, esperando que esa sensación se quedara con él para siempre. Si lo sucedido entre ambos fuera o no cosa de esa noche, querría recordarla por el resto de su vida. 

—¡Presten atención! ¡Formen una fila!— se escuchó después de un horrible sonido que lastimo los oídos de todos los presentes, producto del silbatazo que diera la única mujer del grupo —Se nos ha hecho la invitación formal para un campamento de entrenamiento que abarque algunos días de la Golden Week— paso de uno a uno un par de hojas mientras seguía hablando —He aceptado por obvias razones, solo les resta pedir permiso a sus familias rellenar el formulario y segur todas las órdenes para poder trasladarnos de manera segura—

Kouki reviso los papeles, estaba encantado con la idea, después de todo era una oportunidad única entre pocas para entrenar con los mejores.

Después del entrenamiento y estando en la cena con sus padres dio la noticia completamente entusiasmado, naturalmente y después de unas cuantas discusiones amistosas y bromas de su hermano sobre cuanto muchacho guapo con el que iba a tener que lidia; por que sí; hacia mucho que le había dicho a su familia sus sentir y aunque con su padre aun fueran algo tensas las cosas, podían hablar de ello con algo de normalidad.

El permiso fue dado después de dados los datos pertinentes, Kouki emocionado armo su maleta con anticipación así que por el resto de la semana, ya que era miércoles; la paso con normalidad.

Llegado el fin de semana, reuniéndose con el resto de sus compañeros en el gimnasio para abordar el autobús en dirección al lugar pactado. Solo algunos miembros fueron al encuentro, unos porque tenían previos pactos con sus familias o castigos, pero los que obviamente no iban a faltar eran Kagami y Kuroko, naturalmente la entrenadora y sus sempais.

Llegaron al lugar, una enorme residencia, un hermoso gimnasio y ni se diga de las instalaciones. El susto de su vida que Kouki se llevó al toparse de frente con el emperador de Rakuzan, que al parecer era quien había financiado tal reunión de equipos.

Este solo le vio de pies a cabeza dio un breve saludo y se fue por donde llego.

Kouki sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, tanto que Kuroko le pregunto su se hallaba bien. Kouki asintió aun rojo del rostro, ¿Por qué es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que el pelirrojo se veía en esa ropa deportiva? No llevaba el uniforme de su equipo, sino un sencillo pants en color blanco que le ceñía muy bien la musculatura.

Dejo ir el pensamiento en pos de instalarse en la habitación que compartiría con Kagami, que sería el afortunado en el sorteo. Probablemente el tigre dormiría como piedra ya que se le notaban las enormes ojeras por no haber dormido la noche anterior debido a la espera.

La entrenadora les llamo a un breve encuentro con los demás equipos, charlas livianas de quien le ganaría a quien, risas, diversión. Siendo la primera noche ya que llegaron al lugar por la tarde, Riko les permitió descansar.

—Después vomitaran sus estómagos con el triple entrenamiento que les he armado— les había dicho

Kagami no dejaba de despotricar por el hecho de que la chica no le permitió batirse en un uno a uno contra su jurado rival; Aomine, quedándose dormido en cuanto su trasero toco la cama. Es más; había quedado tal y como cayo.

Kouki durmió con una sensación incomoda rondando en su mente y la de una mirada pegada en la nuca persiguiéndole sin parar.

Al día siguiente les llamaron a desayunar, algo ligero puesto que Riko no les perdono lo dicho la noche anterior y de hecho tanto el, como Kuroko, Koichi y Kawahara, vomitaron el contenido de sus estómagos. 

—Estoy muerto— apenas dijo Kouki

—Creo que Kuroko dijo lo mismo— menciono el chico rapado

Al fondo se oían los rechinidos de los tenis de Kagami y Aomine, que se había colado a su espacio para retar al número 10 y por fin, la entrenadora les diera el permiso.

—¡Es todo por ahora!— grito la castaña —Vayan a tomar una ducha y descansen ¡Ya basta Bakagami! Y tu Aomine Daiki, de vuelta a tu equipo—

El moreno se fue algo molesto mas todos acataron las ordenes de la entrenadora, iban agradecidos de que el lugar proveyera los alimentos, que si no tendrían que retirarse del lugar antes de lo debido.

Kouki y Kagami iban charlando amenamente cuando se toparon con algunos integrantes de Rakuzan, no eran tan intimidantes fuera de la cancha como dentro de ella, más el pelirrojo sí que le hacía sentir cosas... distintas.

Ya dentro de su habitación busco las mudas de ropa para ir a ducharse y fue que lo noto. ¡De ahí provenía su sensación de peligro!

—Hey Furi ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres algo para el dolor de estómago?— le dijo Kagami, supuso que su rostro era de dolor, cuando en verdad le embargaba la ira y la vergüenza.

—N-No Kagami, estoy bien, adelántate si quieres—

El pelirrojo le hizo caso, quedándose solo en la habitación. Kouki no podía creerlo, esta vez sí que se le había pasado la mano a su hermano con sus bromitas.

Dentro de su maleta no se hallaba la ropa interior que usualmente usaba, sino el conjunto de braguitas que ordenase unos meses atrás solo porque le parecieron lindos. Que fueran de su talla ya era un plus extra, por supuesto. Pero; ¿Cómo demonios se iba a poner semejante belleza? Porque claro, eran en un color rosado y con holanes blancos, a Kouki le gustaban muchos los holanes.

Su rostro se puso pálido cuando una sombra aprecio detrás de él. Rogaba que fuera Kagami, el tigre era tan ingenuo que le creería cualquier cosa... esperaba, aun así de que había sido una jugarreta de su hermano, lo había sido.

Lamentablemente para su profundo terror no era su amigo el que estaba detrás, sino que era el mismísimo Emperador de la creación. 

—No sabía que te gustaban esta clase de cosas Kouki— y ahí lo tenía, llamándole por su nombre

—¡Puedo explicarlo! Esto... vera... Aka... shi ¿San?—

La mirada en el capitán era extraña, brillosa y se podía decir que hasta nerviosa si fuera otra persona, las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios sin embargo sí que fueron suyas.

—Úsalas— le dijo

—¿Qué?— le respondió Kouki frio como el hielo

—De todas formas no tienes nada más que ponerte por lo que veo— siguió hablando, metiendo su mano en la maleta y sacando un par de bóxer amarillos de corte cachetero y encaje con lunares negros

— ¡Akashi-san! N-No... no puedo, es decir... puedo salir a comprar ropa in...interior—

—Oh, pero eso es algo que dudo mucho, tendrías que explicar la razón y aunque dijeras que no la guardaste en tu maleta por error, no puedes ir ya que no hay transporte hasta mitad de semana, no creo que sea tu deseo andar sin nada debajo...—

Maldecía el momento en que el lugar del entrenamiento se hallase en medio de la nada. Kouki mordía sus labios de manera insistente, ya se estaba tardando y seguro que agamí volvería a buscarlo.

Tomo la decisión, solo esperaba que el heterocromo no lo fuera a echar de cabeza o algo por el estilo, mas este le detuvo antes de que se escondiera la prenda en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Me gusta más esta— le dijo, mostrándole una braguita roja con ribetes negros, igual de encaje. Era algo pequeña para su gusto y no estaba seguro de recordarla. 

Agradecía que el uniforme de Seirin viniera en negro también y aunque sus compañeros usaran el blanco y el desentonara con el negro, por nada del mundo se lo quitaría.

—No creo que se den cuenta, después de todo— le dijo nuevamente, acercándose peligrosamente al oído —Dicen que los más callados son los peores—

Acto seguido comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, dejando al castaño rojo como remolacha, sudando a mares y con una incomodidad en la entrepierna.

—¡Akashi-san! Es-Espere ¿No le dirá a nadie cierto? — tenía que asegurar su pellejo

—Claro que no, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde—

Seijuuro se marchó con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro, o al menos de esa manera interpreto la mueca un muy sorprendido Kouki.

Una hora más tarde, estando sentado en el enorme comedero bullicioso por los otro equipos, Kouki sentía que moriría, no sabía si de vergüenza, de calor o de miedo.

Vergüenza porque sabía que nadie sabía lo que portaba debajo del uniforme; calor, porque esa vergüenza calentaba su sangre y miedo por si alguien se enteraban.

Era un juego tan... excitante. Aunque ciertamente no lo era y que probablemente el heterocromo solo lo hacía en venganza ¿De qué? No lo sabía, solo rezaba por estar vivo un día más.

—Furihata-kun ¿Te metiste en problemas?— le hablo de pronto Kuroko —Porque Akashi-kun te ve como si quisiera tenerte de cena—

Kouki escupió el poco jugo que le quedaba en los labios, queriéndose hacer más pequeño en su lugar.

—N-No... es decir, como crees. Ni siquiera me lo he topado—

Kuroko frunció el ceño, iban juntos cuando pasaron a su lado. Pero si el castaño le decía eso, le creería.

Paso el resto de la tarde con algunas pruebas técnicas y videos en una sala a la que la entrenadora logro tener acceso y cuando por fin les dieron el visto bueno para ir a la cama, lo celebraron con ánimos. Kouki olvido la incomodidad, el miedo y sobre todo al pelirrojo.

Se dirigió al baño, escuchando como Kagami se escaparía a las canchas por un reto del moreno con Kuroko, hizo sus necesidades, lavo sus manos y antes de salir del espacioso baño, la luz se apagó.

—¿Kagami? ¿Kuroko? ¿Chicos? No me gustan esta clase de bromas—

A tientas, viendo a penas con la luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas llego a la puerta, sorprendiéndose al notarla cerrada.

—ES-ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO— grito

—Lo se...— le respondió una voz

Si no vacío su vejiga de nuevo era porque nada le quedaba, pero el grito que casi salió de su garganta fue apagado por una palma en sus labios.

Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas por el miedo vieron el destello dorado de una pupila, agarrándose de ambos brazos contrarios para sostenerse.

—No grites— le dijo después de dejar sus labios

Kouki quiso hablar pero nada salió de sus labios, fuera por miedo o por... ¿A quién quería engañar? Moría de miedo

—Date la vuelta—

Kouki obedeció p temiendo perder la cabeza, cuando un par de manos bajo con sumo cuidado unos centímetros el short deportivo. Ahogando un chillido cuando noto sus intenciones.

—Akashi-san ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—

—Si las usaste, que buen chico—

Kouki sintió un escalofrió recorrer cada molécula de su cuerpo, más cuando ese par de manos se colaron debajo del resto del short. Mordió sus labios para no dejar salir nada de ellos, cuando ese par de manos masajearon sus músculos, tocando por encima del encaje, sintiendo como los dedos tocaban su piel debajo de este. 

—Ba-Basta... por favor—

—Pero te gusta ¿No es así? Te ves tan lindo...—

Kouki se derritió con semejante cumplido, nadie le había dicho eso nunca. Es decir, nadie podría decirlo ya que no sabían que gustaba de ese tipo de ropa.

El short fue a dar al suelo, sintiendo como los dedos contrarios recorrían alrededor del encaje de la lencería que llevaba puesta. Kouki apoyo ambas manos y de manera inconsciente levanto el trasero, deleitándose por el sonido estrangulado que saliera de los labios de su acompañante. 

—Kouki... tu trasero se resalta tan bien con este color... te queda perfecto— le dijo apegado a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir el calor de sus labios muy cerca de su oído.

Estaba mal, estaba muy mal lo que hacían, el deseo, la sensación de la adrenalina si eran atrapados, de la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera suceder después entre ellos.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando una de las manos del pelirrojo se coló dentro del encaje, tocando así directamente su piel y la otra dentro de su uniforme, rozando a penas una de sus tetillas. El repentino toque le hizo sobresaltarse, sacando aún más su trasero en un arco perfecto de su espalda, chocando con la pelvis del pelirrojo, haciéndole virar los ojos en cuanto la dureza de lo que imaginaba era un enorme y duro pene.

—¡Akashi-san!—

—No hagas tanto ruido o nos descubrirán—

Kouki no respondió, solo escuchó el movimiento apresurado de ropa siendo removida, más la braguita roja no dejo su cuerpo. Ahogo un gemido con una de sus manos cuando la piel caliente del miembro del pelirrojo toco a suya, sintiendo como este lo acomodaba piel con piel en medio de sus nalgas sin retirar la prenda, llevando la otra mano a su cintura y afirmarlo fuertemente.

—Kouki...— jadeo esta vez haciendo que el castaño derramara lágrimas de placer al tener los labios bien sellados por miedo a ser descubiertos

Los movimientos se hicieron más intensos, sentía su pene derramar líquido seminal asegurándole un pronto orgasmo, el sonido de los movimientos del pelirrojo contras su cuerpo, los jadeos propios y contrarios, el calor, la sensación de humedad en su trasero y el saber que tenía puesta esa ropa le hacía apretar los dedos de sus pies y llenarse de placer, hasta que no logro soportarlo y se derramo en la mano que fuertemente le masturbaba, sintiendo podo después la humedad en su espalda baja llenarle completamente.

Kouki casi cae de bruces cuando el Seijuuro se separó de su cuerpo, mas este le sostuvo a tiempo, le dio la vuelta como si de una muñeca se tratase y le beso con furia, con pasión, como nunca antes en su vida le habían besado.

—Mañana quiero que uses mi regalo— le dijo

Kouki no lo entendió del todo, respirando a penas, viendo como de una manera rápida y eficiente el pelirrojo se acomodaba la ropa y se marchaba.

Calmándose segundos más tarde y después de limpiarse un poco fue que lo noto. Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos del short deportivo se hallaba un bóxer igual de encaje. En color blanco y con curiosas marcas ¿Eso eran... coronas?

Pasaron así el resto del campamento. Kouki usaba lo que el pelirrojo le daba después de besarse y tocarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Hubo una ocasión en la que casi Reo Mibuchi los hallaba con las manos en la masa, o más bien con el pelirrojo metido entre sus piernas.

La entrenadora ya lo había regañado un par de ocasiones por su obvia falta de concentración, habían tenido un par de encuentros contra Too, otros contra Kaijo pero los más difíciles no solo por el poderío de sus contrincantes sino por las miraditas que sentía en la nuca fueron contra Rakuzan.

El ultimo día de estancia su equipo se extrañó al no encontrar al castaño entre tanto estudiante. Ni Kuroko o Kagami que era su compañero de cuarto sabían dónde se encontraba y bueno, Kouki estaba sentado en el regazo del emperador en la habitación que muy convenientemente tenia para él solo.

Estaba solo con la casaca del número 4 de Rakuzan ya que el emperador había insistido y unas bragas grises con un conveniente agujero en todo su trasero. No iba a negar que eran bonitas pero demonios, ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado siquiera en comprarlas. Se veían tan caras.

—Akashi-san dijo... dijo que no se podía ir a comprar nada— jadeo a penas entre beso y beso; porque ¿De qué otra manera había obtenido toda esa ropa para darle?

—Dije que tú no podías, no hable de mí sin embargo...—

Kouki maldijo internamente cuando una nalgada resonó en la habitación, su pene duro contra el contrario que también se hallaba medio desnudo, odiaba perderse entre el placer y no pensar cómo se suponía debía de hacerlo. Los besos se intensificaron, importándole poco cuando el emperador le lanzo a la cama, abriéndole las piernas para contemplar la lencería, haciendo en automático que Kouki intentara cerrarle las piernas.

—No, no. Te vez tan erótico... —

Kouki sintió casi que terminaba en esos momentos, en otras ocasiones se había modelado a sí mismo en la intimidad de su recamara y a oscuras y el que un chico tan guapo como lo era Akashi Seijuuro lo dijera, le hacía bullir de orgullo.

Kouki quería mas pero no tenía le seguridad de pedirlo. Después de todo sería el último día en el que se verían, en el que se encontrarían de esa forma.

Sin pensarlo dejo de oponer resistencia, alzando los brazos en busca de más cercanía.

Sintió como el calor les llenaba, comiéndose a besos, caricias fuertes y tiernas, finalizando con un delicioso orgasmo que les lleno a los dos.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂Cross-dresser▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Una semana después todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Kouki no podía ver su hermosa colección si sentir a atracción y el deseo por el pelirrojo. Sabía que debía de olvidarse de eso y que quizá podía darse esa oportunidad que tanto le pedía ese chico de la otra clase que había estado insistiendo por tanto tiempo.

Después de todo, los sueños siempre son eso, sueños.

Estando en una de las clases más aburridas del día, Kouki sintió la vibración de su teléfono el bolsillo del pantalón. Le ignoro más se dijo a si mismo que más tarde lo vería.

Ese momento no llegaba puesto que después de eso tuvieron un examen sorpresa de matemáticas, seguido del entrenamiento de la tarde hasta que llegó el momento de salida.

—Furihata-kun, sabias que Akashi-kun me pidió tu número de teléfono—

Si Kouki no se rompió el cuello fue por pura suerte. Primero por el susto que le metió la sombra por aparecer de ese modo, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviera a su lado desde el principio. Tomo como poseído su celular viendo un par de llamadas y mensajes en su bandeja de entrada.

—¿Furihata-kun estas bien? Te ves algo pálido— le dijo mientras intentaba tocarle el rostro

Kouki no respondió, más interesado en lo que decían los mensajes. Pero a nada estaba de verlos cuando una mano peculiarmente conocida lo impidió.

—He de suponer que estabas ocupado y por lo que veo es cierto—

Kouki ignoraba olímpicamente la obvia sensación de animaversidad entre esos dos, más centrado en el que demonios hacia el emperador ahí; con él, tocando su mano frente a medio equipo y demás estudiantes que salían de sus clubes y clases extras curriculares.

—Como sea, es hora de irnos—

¿Era una broma? ¿Sus más grandes deseos eran correspondidos? No lo sabía y por el momento no le interesaba.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂Cross-dresser▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

A Kouki aún le dolía el cuerpo, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo, se veía tan lindo mientras dormía. Se acomodó aún más cerca, sintiendo el estremecimiento del pelirrojo sobre sí mismo, puso uno de sus oídos en el fuerte pecho de su ¿Qué eran? No lo sabía, pero amaba escuchar su corazón latir de esa manera. 

Kouki empuñaba con fuerza las sabanas entre sus dedos. No veía del todo bien debido a las lágrimas. El aroma dulce del lubricante invadía sus fosas nasales sabiendo lo que pronto sucedería.

—Ahhh... por favor... por favor—

—Paciencia— escucho tras su espalda —O te dolerá...—

Kouki le quería ya, en esos momentos quería sentiré dentro suyo, profundo. Sus deseos fueron rápidamente cumplidos cuando sintió los dedos que antes estaban en su interior salir, haciéndole quejarse por la falta de la sensación de placer.

—Dime que lo quieres tanto como yo Kouki — 

Kouki volteo en su dirección, abriendo más las piernas, no pudo evitar ver de arriba abajo a quien le poseería, lamiendo sus labios al ver todo lo que estaría dentro suyo.

—Si... Seijuuro— dijo casi en un susurro —Desde la primera vez lo he querido dentro de mí—

Seijuuro no lo pensó dos veces y le embistió entrando dentro del castaño de un solo movimiento, haciéndole gemir y temblar de lo bien que se sentía.

—Oh Kouki ¿Eres...?—

Kouki no le respondió, moviéndose hacia adelante y embistiendo hacia atrás, gimiendo por la sensación de plenitud dentro suyo.

—Si... ¿Te detendras?— pregunto

—No, no lo hare...—

— Ma... as... mas...— gimió entonces necesitado

Los sonidos del choque de piel con piel resonaban en los oídos de ambos. Más fuertes, mas rápidos, Kouki se había dejado caer de pecho contra la cama, gimiendo desesperado, masturbándose con cada penetración desesperado por el placer que le embargaba. Un golpe en ese especial lugar le hizo terminar de manera sorpresiva, haciéndole gritar con fuerza, dejándole casi sin aire y apretando su esfínter con fuerza.

—Aun... no es todo, no voy a detenerme—

Kouki grito cuando fue dado vuelta con fuerza y casi brutalidad, jadeando cuando le alzaron las piernas sobre su cabeza, arqueando su espalda cuando el pende del pelirrojo se hundió hasta que sus testículos húmedos por el lubricante y el pre-semen hicieran sonidos lascivos con cada movimiento.

— ¡Eres mío! Viéndote tan erótico con esta ropa ¡Solo mío!—

Le gruño el pelirrojo contra el oído, mientras jalaba al punto de romper el babydoll de encaje, escuchando la suave tela ser rasgada. Seijuuro le beso y mordía cada parte expuesta, contrayendo su agujero cada vez que los dientes y saliva tocaban su piel.

Las manos del castaño tampoco se quedaban quietas, dejando sus uñas; aunque cortas, largas marcas en la piel blanca del pelirrojo.

—¡Voy a venirme de nuevo! Seijuuro ¡Ahhh! ¡Se... Sei!—

Seijuuro sintió como si su cuerpo convulsionara, el placer en cada poro haciendo que su semen se derramara en el interior de quien ahora y para siempre le pertenecía.

Aun algo tembloroso por el reciente orgasmo se irguió apoyando ambas manos al lado del castaño, poniéndose duro al instante nuevamente al ver el desastre bajo suyo.

Kouki tenía lágrimas en todo su rostro, saliva bajando por un costado de su cuello, ojos vidriosos, semen ensuciando el suave encaje lleno de piedras preciosas y lo que más le encendió, la propia señal de su placer escurrir de ese agujero algo rojizo por el abuso de sus movimientos.

Lamio sus labios con la imagen que se tatuaría a fuego en su mente.

Se apoyó sobre sus talones jalando a su futura pareja; porque o seria, a su cuerpo húmedo de sudor, le insto a subir a sus piernas ayudándolo a empalarse en su duro pene.

—Vamos Kouki, aun puedes hacerlo, eres mi lindo chico ¿Qué no?—

Kouki aun en medio del post orgasmo le hizo caso, sonriendo completamente sonrojado, apoyándose en sus hombros para subir y bajar primero con lentitud hasta tomar una cadencia que los enloquecía a ambos.

—¡Sei! ¡Sei! ¡Tan bueno! ¡Se siente tan bien!—

Seijuuro le tomo de la cintura con una mano ayudándole con los movimientos, mientras que con la otra terminaba de desgarrar el babydoll, dejando al descubierto los pezones color canela, mismos que no dudo den devorar, besando y mordiendo hasta dejarles húmedos de su saliva, sintiendo como su Kouki se comprimía alrededor de su pene por la sensación, sintiendo segundos después como su torso se humedecía nuevamente, penetrándole con mayor rapidez hasta alcanzar también el orgasmo.

—Mío... solo mío KOUKI —

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂Cross-dresser▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Cuando ambos despertaron por lo menos una hora más tarde Seijuuro noto claramente como el castaño le rehuía, quizá con miedo, quizá con vergüenza.

—Eres mi novio ahora Kouki y quizá, en un futuro mi esposo—

— ¿Que?—

—Por supuesto ¿Creíste que hacia esto con cualquier persona? Solo tome la conveniente excusa de tu ropa interior para acelerar las cosas—

Kouki enrojeció completamente ante sus palabras, sin saber que decir, hasta que lágrimas de alivio rodaron por su rostro.

—¡Si! ¡Sí, quiero ser tu novio!— le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos — ¿Pero tenías que romperla Seijuuro?—

—No te preocupes, abra más de donde salió esta—

FIN


End file.
